An Enemy Returns
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This is the sequal to my first story and it's about Tyshiro coming back after everyone thought she was defeated in the first story but she is still after the tailed beasts and killing the last remaining Uchiha. Can the Hokage and his friends stop her before it's too later? Stick around to find out. I own nothing but the OC's so hope you enjoy and please review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**An Enemy Returns**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Nine Years Later)**

After Xena joined the Leaf Village, Sasuke and Sakura both help to train their nine year old son Daisuke and their nine year old daughter Shina. Naruto became the Hokage after Lady Tsunade passed away, he also married Hinata and had two beautiful kids name Han and China. Sasuke is still captain of ANBU while all the members follow him in their own squads, Shikamaru is head of the Information squad. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are part of the scouting squad; Ten Ten and Ino are part of the Barrier squad. What happens when an old enemy comes back for revenge? Will Naruto and them have to leave their happy lives to protect their family? Read to find out.

 **(With Sakura and Sasuke)**

Sakura was fixing breakfast after getting up early so the kids could sleep some more from all that training.

"Sakura? I need to tell you something," Sasuke said coming inot the kitchen in his ANBU outfit.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm going on a mission and I've been told that it will take a week to complete, so I want you to take care of the kids while I'm gone okay?" He asked coming closer to her.

"Of course, just be careful," Sakura answered reaching up kissed Sasuke, "I love you, and good luck," she said hugging him.

"I love you too and thanks," he said disappearing.

 **(With Sakura)**

"They should be up by now," Sakura said walking up the stairs and into the kids bedroom, "awww they're so cute when they sleep, but they have to get up sooner or later," she said making a hand sign. As soon as she did that a net came down from the ceiling and dropped onto her.

"Yeah we did it!" Yelled both the kids as they jumped out of bed, they lifted the net up to see a dummy in their mom's place.

"Oh man," said Daisuke.

"You guys almost had me there, but I want you to keep trying," Sakura said leaning on the door frame.

"Are we going to learn Ninjutsu today?" Asked both of the kids.

"We'll see, but not till after breakfast," Sakura said with a smile.

"Yay!" They both yelled excitedly.

 **(After Breakfast)**

After breakfast everyone got on their training gear and equipment and walked outside to wait for their mother.

"Come on Mom," persuaded Daisuke.

"Hold on," Sakura said putting her long hair in a ponytail.

"What are we going to learn today?" Asked Shina.

"We're going to be training outside the village this time," Sakura said leaving with the two. When they were out the gate they could see that it was quite and no one was around.

"Are we going to learn fire style or lightning style?" Daisuke asked excitedly.

"Hm how about tree climbing?" Sakura asked.

"Tree climbing? How will tree climbing help us get stronger?" Shina asked curiously.

"It's a waist of time," Daisuke huffed.

"So you think it's easy? Let's see if you can do it like me," Sakura said making chakra go to her feet, she put her foot on the tree and started to walk up it.

"Wow that's so cool, your chakra control is perfect Mom," Shina replied.

"It's our turn now," Daisuke exclaimed. After a few hours the kids were able to get pretty far but they got tired really quick.

"That's enough guys, let's go home," Sakura said taking her hair out the ponytail.

"Okay," the kids said together. Sakura was about to leave until she sensed other people's chakras signatures. She jumped up and smacked a snake in the head and it disappeared to reveal two spies.

"Well it looks like our cover has been blown, but we can still have a little fun with this one before running back to boss, " explained one of the spies.

"Boss said we were only looking for Uchiha, if we come back empty handed she will surely kill us," replied the other one.

"Oh well I got nothing to worry about," said the first one.

"I can't fight them with kids around, Daisuke?" Sakura asked keeping her eye on the enemy.

"Yeah?" Daisuke asked.

"I need you to take your sister home and wait there for me to return," Sakura answered firmly.

"Okay but you won't be able to fight them Mom," Daisuke said frightenly.

"I'll try my best," Sakura said defensively.

"Oh look at her trying take care of her kids, anyway when we're done with you we'll have some fun with your kids," explained one of the spies.

"You won't dare touch my kids," Sakura said putting on her black gloves.

"This is going to be fun," replied one of the spies.

 **(With Sasuke)**

Boom! Is all that could be heard through the forest as it reached Sasuke's ears, he looked into the direction of the blast and noticed it was close to his hom. He threw down his ANBU mask and took off in the direction of his home leaving everyone else to finish up.

 **(With Sakura)**

As Sakura fought the two ninjas she was losing pretty fast and she had almost used up all her chakra. As the spies were about to kill her she got up and was about to punch another snake until another snake came out of it's mouth.

"Oh no, somebody please help me," Sakura said dropping to her knees. As the snake was about to attack her she closed her eyes and heard a chop noise, as she opened her eyes she could see Sasuke standing behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Dad!" The two kids yelled excitedly.

"Let me handle them," Sasuke said activating his Mangekyo Sharigan.

"Just try it!" The two spies yelled before they were stabbed in the back and killed. Sasuke rummaged through their bag and found a little book, when he opened it up he could see multiple ninja's pictures with X's through them and he noticed that his picture was in it.

"It's an assassination book," Sasuke said closing it up and putting it in his pocket.

"He got them," Sakura said tiredly. They heard Shina scream and looked back to see a snake ready to attack her. Shina closed her eyes and reopened them to see Daisuke standing between her and the snake.

"Daisuke!" Shina screamed as the snake was rising up.

"Shina and Daisuke!" Sakura yelled as the snake was about to come down. Daisuke closed his eyes and heard a splat sound as he opened them to see Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Sasuke said with a smile.

"He made it in time, thank goodness,"Sakura said falling over from exhaustion.

"Mom!" Shina yelled running to her mother but her father was already there, "he's fast," she said amazed.

"You need to rest Sakura," Sasuke said picking her up bridal-style.

"Yeah," she agreed tiredly.

 **(At the House)**

Sakura had already put the kids to bed and she was now starting to wash the dishes from dinner. Then Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, he turned her around and kissed her lips until she pushed him a little.

"Wait Sasuke, what about the kids?" Sakura asked quietly.

"They're sleeping, but you won't be getting any sleep tonight," Sasuke said picking her up and walking down the hall.

"And why not?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Cause tonight you're all mine," Sasuke answered openinh the door to their bedroom then he closed it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(The Next Morning)**

Sakura was at the hospital working until she felt her stomach start to hurt, she ran to the bathrom and threw up. Then it clicked in her head, she asked one of the nurses to examine her and she was shocked by the results.

"Could you say that again?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"You're pregnant by two months," the nurse answere. With that in mind Sakura went home to see Sasuke sitting in the living room reading over some scrolls.

"Uh Sasuke? What would you say if our family was to get bigger?" She asked nervously.

"You mean you're pregnant?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a little smile.

"In that case, I want to say thank you," he said getting up and hugging her.

"You're so welcome," she said huggin him back.

 **(In a Tree Nearby)**

"That's it, enjoy your pathetic life as much as you can because I'm coming to destroy it," said a figure watching the whole thing from a portal.

"Open up Sasuke," Ino said knocking on the door. Sasuke went to open it and felt a strong chakra signature, he walked past her and activated his Sharigan and scanned through the trees.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked concernly.

"Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?" Ino asked back.

"Go and tell Kakashi and Xena to meet me in the Hokage's office , understand?" He ordered.

"Yes sir," Ino said disappearing.

"Where are the kids Sakura?" Sasuke asked again.

"Daisuke is probably at Naruto's office playing with Han, and Shina is in the field picking flowers why?" She explained.

"Okay gather them up and bring them to Naruto's office too," he answered disappearing.

 **(In the Hokage's Office)**

"Naruto? Sasuke is on his way to see you," Hinata exclaimed.

"Thanks," Naruto said walking up to Hinata and kissing her.

"Ewww they're kissing," said Han.

"Hey! Aren't you a little young to be watching this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh crap we're busted," Daisuke said trying to run.

"Daisuke Uchiha, what do you think you're doing?" Asked a female voice from behind him, he turned around and saw his mother and sister and his mother looked annoyed.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said respectfully.

"Hello Naruto, now answer my question," Sakura ordered.

"Hey Naruto, I found something of yours on the stairs," Sasuke said stepping out the way to reveal China.

"Where have you been China?" Hinata asked releived.

"I was making a neckalace for Dad," China answered holding it up.

"Wow that's really cute, thank you China," Naruto said taking it and putting it around his neck. "I heard you wanted to talk to me Sasuke," Naruto answered.

"Yeah it's really urgent," Sasuke said patiently.

"Sure, Han and China will take Shina and Daisuke and find something else to do," Naruto replied.

"Me and Daisuke can go see if Shino needs us to do anything," Han said running out the room with Daisuke close behind.

"How about you China?" Hinata asked.

"We can go see if Ten Ten or Ino need anything, come on Shina," China said running out the room as well. Naruto went to his desk and sat down.

"Okay Sasuke, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked taking off his Hokage's hat.

"Well this might sound crazy, but I think Tyshiro was here earlier in the village," Sasuke explained.

"That's impossible, I thought Xena killed her before the kids were born," Naruto said calmly.

"That's what she wanted us to see before I killed her, I'm guessing one of her demons used a transformation jutsu and took the impact," Xena explained.

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke may be right, every Sharigan user knows when something bad is going to happen. When I'm going home at night I can sense a strong chakra signature in the trees nearby as well," Kakashi answered.

"Okay what if she is alive? What are we going to do to protect this villiage and the people here?" Sakura added in.

"I'll get the ANBU members to watch the borders while the scouting team searches, if we do end up running into her I won't be able to stop her," Sasuke replied.

"That's fine, Xena will handle her if it comes to that," Naruto added.

"Yeah, you just worry about your family and the people here besides I have a better idea," Xena exclaimed.

"Well go ahead and share it," Naruto pressured.

"I know a place where Tyshiro could be hiding but I am the only one who can find it. So what I'm saying is I'll head to her hideout tonight and gather information from her while the rest of you stay here, is that alright Naruto?" Xena asked polietly.

"Yeah, but you need one scouter and one spy in order for it to work," Naruto advised.

"I'll take Kiba and Ino if that's alright?" Xena asked.

"Okay, Sakura and Hinata will gather up the kids and warn everyone to be on high alert. Kakashi will send his ninja dogs out to where everyone says they saw Tyshiro, I also want Shino to send some insects out so that if Tyshiro does come out we'll catch her," Naruto explained.

"Right we'll get on it right away," Sakura said leaving with Hinata.

"I'll be going too but I just want to say one thing to you Naruto," Kakashi added in.

"Okay and what is that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I just wanted to say good job, for your first time as Hokage you sure are making the right choices. Your mother would be proud and your father too," Kakashi said disappearing.

"Hey Naruto, I'll see you later okay?" Xena asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah and why don't you come to the celebration tonight?" Naruto asked shaking it.

"I'm not very big on celebrations since Tyshiro, but I'll be there," Xena said leaving.

"Hey Sasuke? Do you think Tyshiro will try to kill you or Xena?" Naruto asked.

"Both I guess, she wants to kill me because of her clan and she wants to kill Xena because he tried to kill her," Sasuke explained disappearing.

"Right, oh man everybody gets to do something exciting but me," Naruto said feeling left out, "I know, I'll grab some ramen on my way back," Naruto said geting up and taking off his Hokage jacket, and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(With Naruto)**

"Hey Naruto!" Yelled a voice.

"Hey um, what's your name?" Naruto asked the young boy.

"It's me, Konohamaru," he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I was going to say that, anyway you've grown," Naruto said amazed.

"Yep, and I have matured alot," Konohamaru said excitedly.

"Hey Sensei! We're done with our training," yelled a little blond-headed girl.

"Sensei? When did you become a sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A couple of months ago, I'm actually still getting to know my students," Konohamaru said with a smile.

"Okay, so what's your names?" Naruto asked the three kids.

"I'm Miko Yamanaka," answered the little girl ludly.

"I see, and you two are?" He asked referring to the two boys.

"I'm Tokeshi, the greatest ladies man ever," explained a little brown-headed boy.

"And I'm Miso Yamanaka, her twin brother," he said calmly.

"Nice to meet all of you, and Tokeshi is it? When talking to women try not to say anything stupid so you won't get beat up," Naruto explained.

"Hey Naruto watch this," Konohamaru said making hand signs and turning into a naked lady surrounded by clouds.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot better," Naruto said amazed.

"You pervert!" Yelled a voice from above. Naruto looked up to see someone step on Konohamaru's head and made him hit the ground, Naruto's eyes went wide as the smoke cleared.

"Oh shoot, what happened?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Sensei did it again," Miso simply said.

"Owww Moebi, that hurt," Konohamaru whined.

"It was suppose to you pervert, and hello Naruto," exclaimed the orange-haired girl whose hair wose drapped over her shoulders instead of the two pony tails.

"Hey Moebi, keeping him in check I see," Naruto answered.

"Yeah, I caught him trying to teach it to Miso and Tokeshi," Moebi explained.

"Well good liuck with that," Naruto said walking off. He looked back to see Moebi dragging Konohamaru off in the other direction, "Who do those two remind me of?" Naruto asked himself remembering how Sakura used to beat him for stuff like that. He just pushed it aside and went into his favorite ramen shop which was being run by the ramen guy's daughter. After eating a couple of bowls, Naruto was on his way back to his office when he caught sight of two people running on top of some buildings. He decided to follow them, he came to a small building and noticed the two people walk in. As he looked through the window he could see at least five people including three members of a family, he barged through the roof with muli shadow clone jutsu and arrested the two ninja. "Who are you and what are you doing in the villiage without authorization?" he asked strongly.

"Dude calm down, it's just Temari and Kankuro," the boy said taking off his mask.

"What are you guys doing sneaking around?" Naruto asked letting them go.

"We were sent by Gaara to see you but when we stopped by your office you weren't there, so we searched the villiage and asked this family if they had seen you," Kankuro explained.

"Oh sorry, we've been on high alert since earlier," Naruto said apologizing.

"For what?" Temari asked.

"An S-class criminal has clearly came back from the dead to get their revenge and everyone thinks it's Tyshiro," Naruto answered making his clones disappear.

"Well of course she's alive, she tried to sneak in and steal some forbidden scrolls but Gaara was able to chase her away," Temari explained.

"Why did Gaara send you? Naruto asked curiously.

"He told us to give you this scroll but since it's top secret we both had to come and deliver it," Kankuro said handing Naruto the scroll.

"Thanks, are you guys staying for the celebration?" Naruto asked taking it.

"Nah, we have to get back before Gaara his retrieval squard after us," Kankuro said disappearing.

"See you later Naruto," Temari said disappearing as well, the Naruto left letting the family have some peace and quiet.

 **(With Xena)**

Xena ran through the woods to an open field, he entered into his Nightmare Realm and crossed over to the Demon Realm. As he crossed over he could see demons watching him carefully but he just ignored them, when he got to a certain spot he looked up to see Tyshiro sitting on her throne.

"Come back to join the dark side Xena?" Tyshiro asked petting the head of a demon wolf.

"No, I've come to see what you're plan is in order to capture Naruto's nine-tails," Xena answered simply,

"Like I would tell you, besides my plan is already in effect," Tyshiro said getting up.

"What are you talking about?" Xena asked curiously.

"I have two of my spies already in your village looking for the Jinchuriki, and when they find him they'll report back to me," Tyshiro answered, soon another portal opened up and two people showed up. One was Temari and the other was Kankuro, Xena looked at them and his jaw dropped.

"Kankuro and Temari? How could you betray our village like this?" Xena asked angrily, when he said that they transformed back into two demons.

"You see my children, even the village's most cunning Jounin can tell the difference between a transformation and one of their own," Tyshiro said loudly then all the demons started laughing.

"You're wrong Tyshiro," Xena said pulling out his scythe.

"How am I wrong? My demons were able to fool even the Hokage, I say that makes me right," Tyshiro said sitting back in her seat.

"I will destroy you Tyshiro, and I got all the information I need," Xena said with a smile.

 **Cliffhangers are fun except when someone else uses them against you, anyway if I get enough reviews I may continue this story.**


End file.
